French Forth Republic
The French Forth Republic, or often referred to as France or the French Republic, is a country in Western Europe. it borders Spain, Switzerland, Italy and Germany. History France in the Great War During the Great War, France was one of the Triple Entente powers allied against the Central Powers. Although fighting occurred worldwide, the bulk of the fighting in Europe occurred in Belgium, Luxembourg, France and Alsace-Lorraine along what came to be known as the Western Front, Mutinies In the spring of 1917, after the failed Nivelle Offensive, there were a series of mutinies in the French army. Over 35,000 soldiers were involved with 68 out of 112 divisions affected, but only about 3,000 men were punished. the more serious episodes involved only a few units; the mutinies did not threaten complete military collapse, but did make the high command reluctant to launch another offensive. The mutinous soldiers were motivated by despair, not by politics or pacifism, the dispair and distrust of the high command and french grew rapidly towards the spring of 1918. in March 1918 the German army launched Operation Michael a major offensive from the Hindenburg Line, this offensive was just barley defended by the French and Commonwealth forces, at this point Mutinies were happening daily all across the french lines. it seemed as if the war would never end but on January 7th, 1919 Germany erupted into revolution and civil war. the French high command wanted to capitalize on this opportunity and do one massive offensive and end the war with a French victory, when news of the German civil war reached the french lines, the soldiers believed they could finally end the war, but the first offensive agonists the remaining german lines took massive casualties, rumors spread though out the french lines that it was all a lie by the high command this made the Mutinies get more and more extreme, to the point of revolution. The French Insurgency Crisis (Feb 2, 1919 - Jan 5, 1921) The Revolution was sparked when 450 mutinous soldiers were made an example of and executed, the French high command hoped this would stop the mutinies out of fear of punishment, however, this did the opposite and mutinies continued, more and more soldiers were being executed, the troops became more and more radicalized and mutinies became more extreme resulting in many fighting back against the high command, even higher officers refusing orders. Eventually Commander-in-Chief of the French army Philippe Pétain organized a coup d'état against the government, believing them to be leading France into ruin. however, not everyone agreed and resisted Pétain starting an insurgency with small pockets of men resisting the "Illegitimate Government". on February 12th, 1919 Pétain signed an armistice with Kaiser Wilhelm II of the German Empire whom is also in a Civil War. This move was very much respected by the people of France and the civil unrest began to calm. on January 25th 1920 Pétain reformed the government and declared the Forth French Republic. Politics The Politics of the Forth French Republic are dominated by preventing another war on the scale of the Great War. Military Army Name: Armée de terre Motto: ''Honneur et Patrie (Honour and Fatherland) '''Role:' Land Warfare Manpower: Navy Name:'' Marine Nationale'' Ship Prefix Designation: Motto: ''Honneur, patrie, valeur, discipline'' (Honour, homeland, valour, discipline) Role: '''Naval warfare '''Manpower: Air Force Name: Armée de l'Air Motto: '''Pour la patrie (For the homeland) '''Role: '''Aerial warfare '''Manpower: Foreign Relations *Good Relations with Italy *has hostile relations with the U.S.S.R. *has extremely hostile relations with Prussia. Economy Coming Soon See also * The Empire of Great Britain * United Republic of Oceania * Republic of Canada Category:France Category:French republic